Angel of Mine
by Sheccid Ishida
Summary: SongFic. "Usted es mi ángel, Señor Sesshomaru, son usted nunca más me sentiré sola"


Angel Of Mine

Sheccid Ishida

* * *

><p>Era una escura noche, exactamente la misma noche en la que escapó de la muerte por segunda vez, después de haber estado en manos del Señor del Infierno y de que la madre de su amo le hubiera permitido permanecer a su lado, con su Gran Señor.<p>

En la oscuridad, sentada en el pasto al lado de un hermoso río lleno de peces y algunas flores de Loto, la pequeña niña de 9 años volteó hacia atrás y no muy lejos de ella pudo ver a su Señor Sesshomaru recargado en un enorme árbol, al parecer plácidamente dormido.

Regresó su vista al río y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, gracias a las luz que las miles de estrellas y la grandiosa luna llena que adornaban el cielo le brindaban pudo ver claramente su imagen reflejada en la trasparente agua de este.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en ese tiempo.

_You are everything I need to see_

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me_

_Laugh and come and look into me_

_Drips of moonlight washing over me_

_Can I show you what want from me_

Era increíble como había pasado de ser una niña huérfana, maltratada por la mayoría de los habitantes de su antigua aldea, a ser la acompañante del más poderoso demonio de la historia.

-Claro- pensó en voz baja- eso es para la mayoría de las personas; porque para mí, él es un ángel- dijo expresando una radiante sonrisa.

Sesshomaru con su rostro siempre frío e inexpresivo, expresando despreocupación e indiferencia ante ella y Jaken, estaba segura de que siempre se encontraba al pendiente de ellos. Hasta sabía que por si hermano también velaba, aunque dijera que lo hacía porque quería matarlo él mismo, era una vil mentira.

El Señor Sesshomaru tenía un corazón bondadoso y aunque lograba ocultarlo de todos, ella podía verlo muy claramente.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Y era tan reconfortante pensar que había pasado de ser una niña maltratada y sin amor a ser protegida por el ángel que había llegado a su vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, para hacerla olvidar todas las tragedias que en su corta vida había experimentado.

_After all these years, one thing is true_

_Constant force within my heart is you_

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure every day I spend with you_

_All the things I am come down to you_

Si de algo podía estar segura era de que él la quería aunque lo negara; sabía que era así. No tenía ninguna duda.

Y para ella él era su adoración, su ejemplo a seguir, su ídolo.

No sabía como qué, pero amaba al Señor Sesshomaru.

-Tal vez sea el sentimiento que se tiene hacia un padre- pensó con nostalgia- tal vez, si mis padres no hubieran muerto aquel día yo amara a mi padre como amo al Señor Sesshomaru.

Aunque sabía que con nadie podría llegar a sentir la seguridad que sentía al estar a su lado, porque estaba segura de que mientras estuviera él cerca, estaría protegida de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla.

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Caminó algunos pasos en la oscuridad hasta llegar al sitio donde dormía su ángel. Al estar ahí se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se dedicó a observarlo durante largos minutos.

Se veía tan apacible.

Su piel blanca como la leche, su cabello largo y plateado yacía regado sobre el pasto. Larga y delgada figura cubierta por un kimono blanco y una armadura de acero.

Estaba con la cabeza levemente recargada en su gran estola blanca que llevaba sobre el hombro derecho.

-Es… lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- habló la niña con voz casi inaudible.

Lo vió girar su cabeza y abrir sus ojos para quedar frente a ella.

Sus grandes ojos marrones se perdieron en los dorados de su amo, por segundos que parecieron eternos.

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest_

_Giving you a gift that you remind me_

-¿Pasa algo Rin?- preguntó con su característica voz, tranquila y fría.

Rin sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza que sintió y juró que en esos momentos debía estar aún más roja que el traje del Señor Inuyasha.

-Na… nada- respondió notablemente nerviosa- solo pensaba, Señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

-Bueno- dijo temerosa- yo…

Vio como la veía fijamente y se apoyaba en su brazo para levantarse un poco y quedar a su altura.

-Yo… pensaba en usted Señor- ahora sí, debía estar a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

-¿En mí?- Sesshomaru no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa ante la confesión de la niña.- ¿Qué pensabas de mi?- preguntó curioso.

-Que usted es mi ángel- soltó de una y sin temor.

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time and time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It'__s you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra ante la respuesta de la niña.

-Yo no soy ningún ángel, Rin- dijo calmadamente después de aclararse la garganta- soy un demonio, el peor de todos.

Rin negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No Señor Sesshomaru- dijo con voz fuerte- usted no es un demonio, al menos no para mí, yo no puedo verlo de esa manera- la pequeña sintió como sus ojos dolían y ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- porque con usted me siento una persona valiosa y segura. Usted me ha protegido en muchas ocasiones y me aceptó cuando yo más lo necesitaba, cuando no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Gracias a usted yo estoy viva y no hay un dia en que me sienta sola y sé que no lo habrá mientras permanezca a su lado.

-Rin- susurró Sesshomaru sin lograr salir de la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Aun no cree que sea mi ángel?- preguntó secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su kimono naranja- si ha hecho cosas por mí que nadie habría hecho jamás.

Sin importarle nada, ni ser rechazada o reprendida, se lanzó encima del cuerpo de su amo, quien luego de unos minutos correspondió abrazándola fuertemente contra sí.

-Tuve mucho miedo de perderte hoy Rin, perdóname por el peligro que te hice pasar- susurró al oído de la niña y sintió como ésta lo abrazaba aún más fuerte- duerme conmigo hoy, pequeña- le pidió dulcemente, con una voz que ella nunca había escuchado.

Después de un leve asentimiento de ella, Sesshomaru la acomodó en su brazo derecho, dejándola recostada sobre la cómoda estola y con su mano se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello hasta lograr que se quedara dormida.

Bendiciendo el momento en que esa hermosa chiquilla apareció en su vida.

_Angel of mine_

_Can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_...without you_

-Pequeña niña tonta- dijo con voz suave una vez que Rin se quedó dormida- ¿Cómo voy a ser yo tu ángel, si mi ángel eres tú?

* * *

><p>Mi primer Song Fic, mi primer SessxRin.<p>

¿Que les pareció?

Muy inocente, lo sé, pero que otra cosa inspira esta parejita?

La idea surgió después de ver el capítulo en que Sesshomaru regresa a Rin del otro mundo cuando fue asesinada por los lobos y luego de leer el capítulo 469-471 del manga, en el que Rin muere y la madre de Sesshomaru la regresa a la vida.

Espero con gusto sus comentarios

Un beso, Sheccid


End file.
